


Here Comes That Movie Scene

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fox ears and fox tail, Fox!Stiles, Stiles got the bite, alpha!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott gives Stiles the bite, but things don't turn out the same... The important thing is he survived...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes That Movie Scene

"What do you mean the bite didn't take? I'm still here. I'm still alive-" Stiles panicked.

"Well, it DID take-" Scott said   
"-It just didn't take PROPERLY." Derek butted in, rubbing his forehead in frustration.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Stiles was close to a panic attack.

"You should just tell him, guys." Isaac said calmly.

"He'll find out eventually, especially if he looks in a mirror." Lydia shrugged.

Lydia took out a mirror from her handbag and handed it to Scott  
"You do the honours, Alpha." 

Scott sighed deeply and took the Mirror, turning towards stiles.

"Just-just don't freak out, okay?" He cringed.

Stiles looked nervously at the 4 people in front of him, But nodded slightly. 

He took the mirror slowly and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening his eyes again.

He gasped at his reflection.   
"H-how?!" He stuttered.

He touched the top of his head where 2 orange, pointy ears sat. 

He released all the air from his lungs. He felt something slightly hit his back an. He turned around.

"...no way." He said.

"At lease he's calm." He heard Isaac whisper, the wolf thinking he couldn't hear. 

"I'm-I'm a fox!" Stiles yelled before passing out.

"Maybe I spoke too soon."


End file.
